


101.9

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Bucky Barnes, FRIDAY is a sassy but helpful AI, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sickfic, Tony continuing to deny that he cares about Peter Parker, Uncle Bucky Barnes, its left up to interpretation really, not ca:cw compliant, self indulgent, spiderson, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: A Prompt from Ironmanstan on Tumblr where they recommended that Tony would use Bucky's cool metal arm to chill himself from a fever.WinterIron with a smattering of Irondad and Spiderson





	101.9

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really ship WinterIron (i'm more of an IronStrange Girl myself) But this prompt inspired me to give it a shot! Enjoy!

A fever. 

How the hell did he even _get_ a fever? 

Getting a fever was kids stuff, a child’s thing. Peter got fevers (One time the boy nearly had a fever of 105. Tony swore he lost 10 years off the end of his life while he was in the Medbay) and Harley got fevers (Mostly from spending way too much time playing in the snow). But not adults. Not Tony Stark

And yet there he was, lying down on his metal workbench, FRIDAY informing him that he was currently at 100.2 and rising

_“Boss, I’d recommend a cold shower or ice. Your temperature is only going to rise”_

“Mmmyup, yeah I get that” He forced himself up, the lights giving him a headache and his left hand shaking. He cringed. 

“Tony?” 

He looked up, and standing at the entrance to his lab was Bucky, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, his hair up in a small ponytail and a look of quiet concern on his face. 

“Heyyyy, Buck, Bucky, great, hi” Tony stood up, swaying just slightly

“... FRIDAY, what the hell is wrong with him?” He asked the ceiling, his voice evenly toned 

_“Boss has a fever of 100.5”_

“Wasn’t it just 100.2?” 

_“I told you that it was going up, boss”_

Bucky huffed “Come on, tiger, time to get some ice on you before the fever gets worse” Bucky approached him, raising his metal hand in an almost instinctual reaction to feel his forehead. The cool feeling of the metal caused the feverish Stark to let out a frankly incomprehensible sound of relief that left Bucky with an equally incomprehensible bewildered expression. 

“.... I won’t apologize. The coolness of your arm is the sweetest relief” Tony waxed poetic briefly, leaning into the hand. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and took his hand off, wrapping said metal arm around the mechanics waist and leading him out of the lab and over to the elevator. Tony leaned heavily against the former Hydra Agent as they made their way to the upper levels. 

“Wait.. Where we going?” 

“Getting you some ibuprofen and an ice pack” Bucky explained, his grip on Tonys waist secure but gentle. 

“Ughhh I just wanna lay down and cuuuddleeee” He groaned. 

“We can “cuuuddleeee” when you’ve got some medicine in you” The taller one debated as they exited the elevator and wandered into the kitchen. Bucky paused, staring over to the counter.

Sitting there, halfway through devouring a bucket of KFC, was none other than Spiderman himself, dressed in his suit with what Bucky knew was one of Tony’s Black Sabbath sweaters. The two stared at one other while Tony gazed of rather blankly in a different direction

“....” Peter finished his bite before speaking “Uh, hi, Mister Barnes!” The boy grinned sheepishly, seeming to not notice the vaguely disoriented billionaire

“It's good to see you, Peter” Bucky managed a smile for the boy, putting a little emphasis on Peter’s name for Tonys sake, which had the intended effect. The mechanic’s head shot up in alertness. 

“Heyyy Kid!” He grinned. The immediate happiness on his face that he always had whenever Peter was around warmed Bucky’s heart every time. 

“Hey, Mister Stark!” Peter smiled back “Are uh, you okay?” 

“Dork’s got a fever” Bucky explained “Gonna get him some meds and put him to bed before he tries to go back to the lab” 

“A fever?” Peters brow furrowed in concern, pushing away the fried chicken and standing from his stool “I’ll go get the medicine” 

And with that the boy was gone. 

Bucky sat Tony at a stool before going into the freezer, Tony's eyes lingering on where Peter left, his face red with fever 

“He’s such a good kid” The billionaire muttered

“Unbelievably good” Bucky agreed 

“I’m doing right by him, right?” 

Bucky sighed. They had this conversation at least once a week “Better than that. You care” he assured “You’re there for him, and wanna know somethin’?” 

“Hm?” 

“When I was talking on the phone with him yesterday, he called you _Dad_ ” Bucky came over to Tony with an ice pack. 

Bucky nearly let out a laugh at how much redder Tony’s face got at that. 

“He immediately reneged because he said it without thinking, but wait until I tell him you called him your ” The super-soldier grinned almost sheepishly as he held the ice pack to the back of Tony’s neck. 

“Mmm not yet, not yet” Tony shook his head, finally without a proper response or retort. Bucky finally chuckled 

“Found it!” Peter popped back in, holding a jumbo bottle of ibuprofen. 

“Thanks, Pete” Bucky thanked with a nod, taking the bottle 

“Are uh, ya gonna be okay, Mister stark?” Peter asked almost gently, worry in those big brown eyes

“.. it's just a fever, kid. I’m not dying” he assured “Now uh, what the hell are you even doing here?” 

Peter froze, shutting his mouth and looking back at the bucket of fried chicken “.... Free food” He blurted. 

Bucky was almost impressed at how Tony faked being in his right mind just to parent the kid. 

“Eat away then, kid. Take a nap while you’re at it. I see those bags under your eyes” 

“You’re one to talk” Peter huffed 

“Don’t talk back, kid.” 

Peter rolled his eyes good naturedly and grabbed the chicken

“Okay enough chatter take the medicine” Bucky said as he opened the bottle “We gotta get you resting.” 

Tony reluctantly obliged James, swallowing the pills and drinking the glass of water like he hadn’t had a drink in an entire day. Which… for all Bucky knew that _was_ his first drink of the day. 

Peter was continuing to eat his chicken, but his stare didn’t leave his mentor/ father figure(s), the concern never leaving his eyes. 

What a little worry wart. 

“Alright, off to bed with you” Bucky made a vague notion with his non-robot arm

Peter looked incredulously at him 

“Not you… wait what time is it?” Bucky looked down at his analog watch. It was almost 1 in the morning “Wait nevermind what the hell are you doing awake?” 

“Its saturday!” Peter argued

“Wait wait what time is it?” Tony repeated Bucky’s question, holding the ice pack to the back of his neck and enjoying the cooling sensation. 

“12:45 AM” Bucky answered. Peter groaned

“What the hell are you doing up Peter?? go to bed” Tony looked at the boy sternly, though his vague disorientation lessened the intensity

Peter stared at the two and almost defiantly took another bite of the chicken, 

“Peter Benjamin Parker I swear to _god-_ ”

“Drop it, Tones” Bucky pressed. “I’ll force him to go back home-” 

“Too late for that just send him to his room here’” 

“I have a room here?” 

“He has a room here?” 

Tony let out a groaning noise and the other brunettes shut up. 

Peter Huffed “Can I at least finish my chicken?” 

“Yeah, and when you’re done your room is to the left of mine” Tony specified “There's clothes in there too. Ask May, she bought ‘em” 

Peter expression was a cross between bewildered and surprised “Uh, okay” 

Tony reached an arm out and grabbed Bucky’s, wrapping it back around his waist as he stood “Lead the way, _mon cherie_ ” 

“Your french is still abysmal” Bucky chidded affectionately “I’ll be back to make sure you go to bed, Peter” 

All Peter did was roll his eyes as he ate and the two adults walked into the hallway. 

“That kid is shaving years off my life” 

“That's what being a dad is all about” Bucky chuckled “Come on, the sooner you’re in bed the sooner you’ll feel better” 

Tony leaned heavily against him “... Y’know… last time someone walked me to my room like this, I was 19…” he reminisced. Bucky eyed him, making it to his door. “My… butler, Jarvis” 

“... Huh… You’re overdue then” Bucky pointed out, taking the leaning man through the doorway. “You deserve people who care, Tony. And you’ve got them” 

Tony just sighed, letting go of Bucky to unceremoniously flop onto his bed “Come onnn” The millionaire reached out and made childish “grabby hands” 

Bucky chuckled, and lied down with him, gathering the man up in his arms and activating the coolant in his metal arm. If he could help the poor man cool down just a degree he’d consider that a victory. 

After quite a while of companionable silence, Bucky looked to the ceiling 

“FRIDAY, what's the dork’s temperature?” 

_“101.9, but it has not risen at all for the last 20 minutes. It seems to have peaked”_

“Good.. good” Bucky ran a hand through the now sleeping inventors hair “Is Peter still up?” 

_“He just finished the fried chicken and seems to be making his way to his room. He’s stumbling a bit. He seems very tired”_

“Like father like son” Bucky chuckled amusedly, resting his chin on the forehead of his “compact” boyfriend. He was just on the edge of sleep when he felt the bed move, and startled slightly, looking back over to the end of the bed

Where Peter had just flopped like a loyal dog. 

Bucky wasn’t sure whether to find this cute, weird or exasperating

He settled on cute and weird, and left the exhausted teen at the end of the way-too-big bed, purposefully kicking some of the abandoned comforter towards the boy so he could grab it if he wished. 

He leaned himself against the pillow once again and looked at Tony, who was out cold. He placed a brief kiss to his forehead, and shut his eyes. 

All this over a dumb little fever. He was lucky he loved him


End file.
